Young Avengers (The New 52)
Young Avengers in Marvel - The New 52. History In The New 52, Toby Macguire continues to act as Alpha. From his penthouse apartment at Schmidt Towers in New York City, Toby monitors a news report on "Iron Lad", a metahuman who was trying to help at a fire but only made things worse. Toby is watching several other similar simultaneous broadcasts when Agent Templar and several soldiers from N.O.W.H.E.R.E. enter his apartment. Templar offers him a chance to work for them in tracking down other young metahumans but Toby declines as he jumps off the balcony while detonating explosions in his apartment. Alpha takes off to find Tara Olson a.k.a. Thor Girl who is also being targeted by N.O.W.H.E.R.E. They are attacked by a helicopter but manage to destroy it and escape. Toby further explains to Tara about N.O.W.H.E.R.E. and their mission and spends the night at her house. In the morning Toby reads an article about a girl in L.A. who may be a meta-human. He asks the girls sister Claudine who tells him her sister has turned into a squirrel-like creature and that she already explained this to the government agent who stopped by earlier. Alpha rushes to the sewers to intercept the N.O.W.H.E.R.E. agents that are after Squirrel Girl. He encounters a pair of brothers who can teleport through each other. While gaining the upper hand in battle a third brother calls for help as he is attacked by Squirrel Girl. Alpha finds her in time to stop her from killing the brothers but Squirrel Girl turns on him. Thor Girl arrives and is able to aid Alpha in subduing Squirrel Girl. Toby goes undercover on a train as a bum when Jonothon Starsmore jumps on. He sits with him for a while getting to know him before taking him down and revealing Jonothon is a meta. Once he does so, Toby reveals he is Alpha and Chamber embraces him admitting to being a huge fan. The train makes an unscheduled stop as Toby discovers the entire town is under mind control. He leaves Chamber to maintain the crowd and protect Suirrel Girl's cocoon while he investigates the source of the mind control. Alpha comes across Technavore, a mass of cybernetic scrap that has gained sentience. Technavore controls Toby and forces him to return to Chamber and forget their encounter. They leave immediately. Toby, Jonothon, and the hatched Doreen make it to Toby's second apartment in New York City when Dazzler arrives with a hypothermic Iron Lad. After Iron Lad heals, he and Toby discuss teaming up against N.O.W.H.E.R.E and whether or not Lad is wearing one of Toby's sweatshirts. Then in time square during the new years eve celebration, Tara (Thor Girl) has encountered US Agent who has a mission to kill her. US Agent rips his jacket revealing his star and then kicks Thor Girl out of time square. Then US Agent rides over to where Thor Girl landed and asks Tara where Alpha and he and others are. She answers by telling him it's not going to be so hard. Alpha, Chamber, Squirrel Girl, and Iron Lad (who is wearing Alpha's old outfit with a painted thunderbolt) continue to fight US Agent. US Agent blows the team back by mentally moving the ground up at the team, then Iron Lad tries to attack US Agent only to be sucked into a psionic barrier that spins him faster then his body can move. Thor Girl then kicks him out of the barrier and he fly's over the ocean and solstice catches him before he hit the water. Chamber then attacks US Agent and has him pinned down until US Agent hits him with a brick knocking him out. Alpha then attacks him and is about to finish US Agent off when US Agent causes his own suit to electrocute him. Thor Girl then ties him up with an indestructible lasso of lightning but US Agent pulls her under the water into a subway train and carries her back up. US Agent then encounters solstice who tells her that the dark harvest is coming and there will be blood. he then lightly headbutts her knocking her out and leaves. Category:Marvel - The New 52 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes